Its only fate
by caneo
Summary: “Malfoy promise me you will take care of my unborn child and fiancée” pleaded Harry at his last breath, his head lying on a blood soaked cloak. Those were the last words Malfoy heard before he passed out. Intrigued ? Read for the full flavor ! Beta Wante
1. Chapter 1

**Anything you recognize ain't mine !**

The BEGINING and the END

Harry Potter left Fred, George and a passed out Ron at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after midnight; he decided to walk the ten blocks to home because of his intoxicated state.

The end of the war had not sunk yet, it was oddly unsettling everything he was destined to do was over, yet there was so much he was looking forward to. He and Ginny could plan their unborn child's future in a society free from the lunatic Voldemort, a loving family finally his family, though he considered all the Weasleys his family, fatherhood would be different.

He increased his pace, as he thought of his expecting fiancée, anxious to join her in bed; he had missed her these previous days, now life would be so easy and normal.

His happy thoughts of Ginny were disturbed by screams coming from a dark alley around two blocks ahead, as he jogged towards it, he witnessed five cloaked figures throwing spell after spell at a sprawled figure screaming bloody murder.

Drawing his wand, he stunned all five of them and kneeled to check the pulse of their poor victim.

As he touched the body wrapped in black silk, the victim opened his eyes and Harry found himself staring into the cold grey eyes of his arch nemesis namely Draco Malfoy, who was death pale, his wound still oozing blood and pupils dilated.

The wounds on Malfoy suggested his assailants had used muggle methods of torture in addition to the spells, not to mention the unforgivables.

Casting a glance at the five hooded bodies lying across them, he figured they must be death eaters who were yet to be rounded, but considering the through job they had done with Malfoy, St. Mungo was first on the agenda. Tucking his wand in his armpit, he tried to help Malfoy stand.

The first stab of the knife came unexpectedly, as he fell on the blood soaked cloak he had helped Malfoy out of, he saw a sixth figure who was closer now and was stabbing him repeatedly.

Before he had managed to pick his fallen wand and Avada-Kedavra the person, most of Harry's vital organs were seriously injured.

He felt very weak and death was beginning to cast its dark shadow before his eyes, Ginny and his unborn child on his mind. He turned to face Malfoy, who had fallen on the ground. He seemed to have gotten paler if it was possible, his eyes fixated on Harry wearing an expression of intense shock.

"Malfoy promise me you will take care of my unborn child and fiancée," pleaded Harry at his last breath, his head fell on the blood soaked cloak, those were the last words Malfoy heard, before he passed out.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! It only gets longer and better !

**You know what to do ! – REVIEW !**

**Why would Harry beg Malfoy to take care of Ginny and his un-born child? **


	2. Chapter 2

Beta wanted !

Chapter 1 redone!

The next chapter is ready… I need a beta !.. any one interested? PM me or leave me a message in the review section.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything you recognize ain't mine !**

Hey read my other Draco-Ginny fic its called "Draco and Ginny". And the Snape-Hermione too it's loosely based on the WIKTT Marriage Law, titled "I do I do" that's my latest muse!

Warning: There is a bit of angst/sad in this chapter, and probably a couple of next chapters, please bear with it… any comments/compliments (dare I hope) are welcome!

First of all my thanks to everyone who read.. And love to anyone who review.. Am very touched with the responses for the request for the beta... Don't forget to read the A/N at the end of the chapter.

DG Worshipper: Darling.. You know I love the job you are doing with "Draco and ginny", which makes me think you are just fishing for compliments.. ahem ahem.. oh this reminds me I have nearly completed the next chapter… will mail it to u in a day or two. Both these stories are very different, I thought of your busy schedule and didn't want to steal your focus from "Draco and Ginny" coz you are the best thing that happened to that story, other than my reviewers of course!

LuCkY9: updated.. now review !

Narcissa Andromeda Blaque: Thanks.. now you do what you gotta do.. hint: review 

b1010220: smiling 

Mrs.AshleyFelton: I love it too.. thanks …

Super Star In The Making: of course I am continuing.. Have been busy and it's very hard to write Harry dead and then life moving on. I am going to need a lot of support for this story !

WoolyJumper: Thanks.. done !

Maelynpotter: Don't forget to check the A/N at the end.

little-miss. Espresso: Do let me know what you thought of this chapter. Don't forget to check the A/N at the end.

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon: Thanks for reading and don't sell yourself short like that dear. Don't forget to check the A/N at the end.

Silverdragon313: Hmmmm not really, it's more on the lines of a connection Draco and Harry share, but there are two hints in this chapter that could help.

Carolyn: I don't have one yet.. Do check the A/N at the end of the chapter.

It was way past midnight, Ginny Weasley soon to be Potter was livid with worry, she had already flooed her brother's establishment twice, only to find the drunk twins who were trying to dress the passed out Ron into a girls dress. Harry had left long ago was all she was told.

Something wasn't right, where was he? Why hadn't he come home? She though as she rubbed her stomach hoping to soothe the baby, she was getting restless so was the baby.

Hermione's flat seemed like a good idea, to check for Harry maybe he had stopped by.

Leaving a note for him, incase he dropped by she flooed to her best friends flat, as she stepped out of the fire place, she was paralyzed by a blood curling scream.

It was past mid night, Hermione was alone at her flat. She had apparated home leaving her two best friends to get wasted with the Weasley brothers. Though she frowned upon drinking normally, this one time she had held her tongue, Merlin knew they deserved this night, after all these years the war was over.

Voldemort was gone, she had half a mind to get wasted, throwing caution to the wind, and god knew she deserved it after all they had been through.

But she knew the celebrations had to wait, there was still work to be done, the won hadn't been without causalities, she needed to change her stream of thought before she sunk into an abbacy of sadness thinking all the people they had lost, all the innocence that was lost for ever.

Even though it was over now, things wouldn't be as they were before all this, she knew they would never be the same, war did that to everyone.

Standing abruptly before her thoughts could go any further, she picked the box of things she had amassed, of memories she had put together, the letters she had written incase she hadn't survived.

With a smile she picked the letters, knowing she wouldn't need them anytime soon, but she couldn't burn them, just not yet.

Setting them aside, she opened the box, lying on top was Mrs Weasleys watch she had nicked, just a few hours before the burrow was destroyed.

At least something remained from the fallen house which had held a very loving family's, her adopted family's memories and within minutes it was all gone, everything was lost and they could never get it back.

Tears spammed her cheeks, as she thought of everything this family had been through and they were fighting for others rights, for people like her and her family, Muggleborns and Muggles.

At least Molly could have her watch back, it was the least she could do for them. They had decided to remove it and keep it hidden, as Molly didn't seem to be able to lay her eyes on it without a nervous breakdown, especially after Percy's death.

Though Hermione hadn't forgotten or forgiven his treatment of the Weasleys and his estrangement with them, it had done nothing to lessen Molly's grief.

So it was decided that she would take it for safe keeping but no-one was aware that she had succeeded in removing it before the attack.

It might have been selfish on her part, but it was her only memory of the burrow, her wizarding family, moreover she had done them a favor it wouldn't worsen Molly's grief every time one of their hands pointed to mortal peril.

It was war time, they were out their risking their necks, obviously their hands pointed to danger most of the time, everyone knew that, yet Molly took it very hard every time it did.

She wiped the tears that had streamed along her checks unknown to her, she was used to this now, the past year had been an emotional roller coaster ride for her, but things would be change for the better now.

She smiled watching her hand point to home, Mrs. Weasley had added Harry's and Hermione's hands as they were practically family, what with Harry's and Ginny's pending wedding and things seemed to be working between Ron and Hermione too, if the kiss he gave her earlier was any indication.

Blushing furiously she let out a deep sigh, before she knew it the sigh changed into a blood curling scream as she saw Harry's hand pointing to dead.

Ginny froze for a minute hearing her friends scream; a feeling of dread cast its shadow over her, hurriedly she followed the direction of the scream, to find her friend sitting on her bed, holding something over her face but she seemed fine otherwise.

Cautiously Ginny approached Hermione, questioning her in a soothing voice. As though woken from a hellish nightmare, Hermione's face changed from its distorted grimace to a calmer one, still painful though.

Abruptly she shoved what ever was in her hands under the covers and stood.

"Hello Ginny, how are you? Has Harry come along?" Hermione asked her friend, it was clear from Ginny's behavior she was unaware of Harry's, her throat hitched unable to complete that thought, maybe that watch was wrong, probably it didn't work out of the burrow.

"I am a little worried actually, Harry hasn't come home yet, I already checked with the twins apparently he left a couple of hours ago, they were all wasted. I was hoping he would be here." Ginny said, a little apprehensive of her friend's mood.

"Oh, he hasn't come here tonight, I left him with Ron and the twins, lets look again, he probably passed out somewhere there, you know how the twins get when their drunk" Hermione said.

Before Ginny could respond, Hermione had picked her cloak and was pulling Ginny towards the fire place in the living room.

As they flooed into the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, a feeling of dread filled Hermione, if they couldn't find Harry here, what would she do, how she would tell her pregnant friend what the watch had shown her was unfathomable.

To her relief she heard male laughter, from one of the inner rooms. There were three muffed male voices, her heart rose with hope.

But as she entered the room, the dread was back, the voices had belonged to Bill, Fred and George who seemed to be laughing over a Ron, dressed in women lingerie. Women clothing scattered all over the place. Apparently they were experimenting on what suited Ron better.

"Fred, George, I don't want to know from where you got all this stuff, but mum is going to hear about it" Ginny said, before breaking into a howling fit.

Unfazed by their sisters' comment, the twins grinned foolishly, Bill on the other hand was fighting hard to keep a smile off his face, trying to appear as he had been reprimanding them.

"Hey Hermione, you don't have to look so pained seeing your lover in a woman's clothing" Fred added.

"Oh yes we saw the groping session earlier" he added, as she looked embarrassed at their choice of words.

"Harry all tucked in bed?" he teased his sister, giving her a hug.

"We were hoping he was here," Ginny replied, glancing at Hermione whose expression was halfway between embarrassment and worry.

"I have been here over half an hour and have searched the whole place; Mum sent me because she was worried these guys might get drunk and do something stupid"

"Oh I can imagine Fleur's face, on being interrupted for this"

"I tried convincing mum otherwise but she was adamant, even threatened to go herself, I left her with Fleur and apparated here. She has been edgy lately wanting to make sure everyone is ok, especially since all the death eaters haven't been rounded yet, and she doesn't have her watch to keep a tab on everyone, she is used to knowing where everyone is."

"Your place was next on my agenda." he added with a sheepish grin.

Hermione felt guilty for keeping Molly's watch from her, but was grateful she hasn't returned it yet, what she had seen would have finished Molly for sure.

"Ginny why don't you make the twins a sobering potion, they keep the potion ingredients, in the top cupboard in the supplies closet. Bill and I will check your place and try to find Harry" Hermione said, with what she hoped was a smile.

"No let me come too, or maybe one of you could stay here instead" Ginny said.

"Gin-Gin no need to worry, he hasn't run away, probably just passed somewhere considering the amount of alcohol they consumed." Bill answered before Hermione, which she was very thankful for.

"But.."

"No Ginny, you need rest in your condition, you have already flooed enough for tonight, just sit tight, we will be back with him before you know" Bill replied, his expression serious.

"The medi-witch told not to apparate as a caution, everyone treats me as a cripple, I am just pregnant; you don't have to make me feel useless" Ginny protested.

"Oh dear, you find making a potion for our well being useless, I will keep that in mind whilst shopping for your wedding present" George added with a slur, from a corner where he was sitting resting his back against the wall. Fred was nodding his agreement.

Bill took Hermione's forearm and led her towards the door, with an odd expression on his face.

"Alright Hermione spill" he said once they were outside.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is up; you aren't upset with Ron's choice of apparel, are you?"

"Let's get into that later" Hermione answered striding forward without giving him a chance to reply.

Jogging he caught with her, though he didn't say anything, he kept eyeing her oddly.

She walked behind him, peering into the alleys, looking for any signs nothing seemed suspicious, there was one ahead which was dark and the street lit from the other side of the road did very little to illuminate it.

"I don't see him anywhere, maybe he went to the head quarters" Bill said, he was surprised to see Hermione run past him in the direction of a dark alley her wand lit

Calling her name, he ran to catch with her, wondering what was with her.

She ignored his voice calling her; she had seen what seemed like people lying on the road, but there was something irregular with the way they were oriented. She fell to her knees sobbing as she recognized her dark haired best friend's motionless body. Her fears had come true.

Bill stopped short as he saw her cradling something and sobbing.

"Hermione" he called for her, approaching her carefully, looking at the people lying on the road, something wrong here.

He got on his knees and shook her when she didn't reply. As she turned he was alarmed to see her covered with blood and the thing she was cradling was a person. He reached to check the persons pulse, stumbled recognizing the lightening scar.

Neither was aware how long they had been there lost in their grief, when suddenly a painful gasp was heard from someone lying near Harry, the hood was slightly moved and platinum blond hair peeked from under it.

It took more than a minute for Bill to realize that the person was alive and he moved to check if he could help him. Hermione continued to sob and rock Harry's body.

"Its Malfoy" he said to none in particular.

"He is alive barely, he needs medical attention, and I am going to summon Tonks" he said and glanced at Hermione, she didn't appear to hear him. He desperately wanted to console the distraught girl, but he couldn't think of anything to do or say to make her feel better.

He sent his Patronus to Tonks, with a message, then he turned to look at the others, one of them had been killed using the killing curse and the others had been stunned. He transfigured some rope and magically bound them.

By the time he was finished with the last one, Tonks arrived, he had asked her to apparate near Harry and Ginny's apartment and walk from there towards the alley, not wanting her to run into Ginny or any of the other Weasleys.

It appeared as though she had thrown a robe over her night clothes, clearly she had been roused from her sleep and started immediately, which he was thankful for.

"Bill, Hermione, what happened?" she said, walking towards them.

"Who is that" she remarked on noticing the body cradled in Hermione's arms.

"Harry" Hermione answered in a wail, with renewed sobs.

Tonks let a strangled cry but didn't move.

"Tonks, there is something else; Draco Malfoy is also here, from what I gather very seriously injured. I haven't moved him." he added gesturing towards Malfoy.

Tonks looked at him in disbelief; she hadn't seen her cousin in over a year. He had disappeared a few months ago; no one had known where he was. And now he was lying all bloodied, next to a dead Harry Potter.

As she moved towards him, she saw the bound bodies of what she could assume were death eaters. She examined his wounds.

"He needs medical attention, I will take him to St. Mungos, then I will round some of the other order members and return for them" she said gesturing towards the bundle of the death eaters, her voice barely above a whisper.

Holding Malfoy's arm she apparated, leaving Bill and Hermione alone.

Barely a minute had passed; Bill heard an anguished cry and turned in time to see his sister fall to the ground.

Hope this chapter was up to everyone's expectations.. I am getting overtly overwhelmed writing about Harry's death. I picked Hermione for the first character to learn of it, coz I feel she will deal with it the best, even in times of great distress she doesn't seem to loose her head.. which is what I need to do if I want to get somewhere with this story..

U know what to do.. Ahem review!

Btw this was an un-beta-ed chapter.. I got a lot of responses from people interested in Beta-ing my sincere thanks for tht, am having trouble picking one.

Now this might sound stupid to some but I posted this un-beta-ed in hope that you ppl will help me improve it.. And anyone who does the best job gets to be my beta!

Any suggestions/comments are welcome!

Don't forget to review!!


End file.
